The White Reaper
by Palladius
Summary: The Osengi were a fascinating species. One with a unique neural architecture that conferred immunity to Indoctrination. So when they were used to create a Sovereign class Reaper it didn't quite go according to plan. This is a test story - if it receives enough positive reception I'll get to work on the real thing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all my minions, and any other readers finding this story. This is an experiment, a tiny sample of a story that occurred to me. I am putting this up as a sounding board, if you will, to ascertain what the community thinks of this concept. So please, review, fave etc. If I get enough positive attention I'll start work on the real thing.

###

The Osengi were a fascinating species. One of the many that formed a part of the Prothean collective, they were unique in that their brains were diffuse skeins of neurones throughout their body. When the Reapers, in their arrogance, came to harvest them they saw the potential in the small insectoid quadrupeds and made the decision to form them into a capital class Reaper of the Nsoma subtype, longer and thinner than the more prevalent Nazara, Norozo and Nyrynthis subtypes, with a more powerful, longer range main cannon that had a lower fire rate, a Reaper sniper for want of a better description. Since every capital Reaper had four personal attendant destroyers, it was selected to make two of the streamlined Soort subtype, optimised for space warfare with a dangerous long range, rapid fire main gun supplemented by numerous secondary cannon in the tentacles, and the other two of the Shasyr subtype, blockier and more resilient but lacking secondary weapons in the tentacles, ideal for ground operation. Of course what they didn't count on was that the Osengi, when assimilated into the nascent Reaper, linked their diffuse neurological structures into a single web that housed a single consciousness, increasing in power exponentially with every mind that joined. Approximately halfway to completion the nascent mind reached a critical mass that overwhelmed the indoctrination. Inadvertently, blinded by hubris, the first Reaper that was immune to indoctrination was crafted. It was a simple matter for the Reaper Osengi to remove the taint from its attendant destroyers and slip away. Harbinger didn't bother checking if every Reaper was accounted for - after all, ancient homicidal AIs hardly needed babysitting - and so the first five unindoctrinated Reapers, freshly clad in a coat of brilliant white and decorated with golden engravings from the cultures of the species they once were, were free to prepare the galaxy for the arrival of their dark brethren.


	2. Special Message

AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Greetings to all my Palladians. I'd like to preface my message by thanking all my readers, both of a single story and me in general. Whether you're a lurker, a browser or a regular reviewer, I am honoured that you consider the inane ramblings of a semi-insane fanboy worth your time. In particular a shout out to the following users:

FullParagon - You really are my inspiration. Keep doing what you do.

Follower38 and Neodammarurg the Destroyer - You guys are my best bros. If you haven't already, go check out our story 'Warframe Effect' of which I am co-author and beta.

Mivpus - For all the laughs and support of my work. You are also my best bro.

Raw666 - Sometimes everyone needs a slap upside the head. I appreciate it.

All my other regular reviewers - Sorry I can't remember all your names off the top of my head. Reading a review, even just a single sentence, motivates me to keep writing.

Moving on from the rounds of backslapping and bro-fists, here comes the important part of the message. Thanks mainly to slaps upside the head administered mainly by the aforementioned raw666, I have decided to focus my attentions on a single story until said story is complete. Although many of you may be somewhat disgruntled your story isn't picked, I promise I will get round to all of them. If it's currently on my page it will be finished at some point in the future.

Now the uber-important part. I have put up a poll on my profile to decide which of my stories is going to get my attention first. The poll will be open UNTIL CHRISTMAS DAY at which point the order of the choices will be the order I focus on my stories. Better hurry up and vote for your favourite. Once again, thank you so much to all my Palladians. Internet cookies for all.

- Palladius

A SPECIAL NOTICE FOR READERS OF THE SPACE RACE

Thank you all for making Space Race my most popular fic ever with over five hundred reviews at the time of writing. A lot of you are really keen on my story but I am also aware several people have become disillusioned with certain events in the story, even going so far as to stop reading. This is why I have made the decision to finish the Reapers arc, of which the end is in sight, and then initiate a full comprehensive rewrite, adding significant amounts of new material and trimming away parts that didn't really fit in a bid to make the quality of the story more consistent. This is why I am asking for your input. If you are reading this, there is something you like about the Space Race, and there is probably something you're not so keen on. This is your chance to make a difference. Want more Tali? Let me know. Want more sexy time? Let me know. Hate a certain character? Let me know. It is my mission to make a unique story everyone can enjoy, and in order to do that I need you to tell me what you want out of The Space Race. Drop me a PM or leave a review and I will get right to it. Provided, of course, that TSR wins the poll fight.

- Palladius


End file.
